


We Had A Date

by MadeOfStardustAndOreos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: "We had a date", Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, S2E22, Spoilers for Season 2, monolith, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeOfStardustAndOreos/pseuds/MadeOfStardustAndOreos
Summary: Fitz's realization that Jemma's missing at the end of Season 2*Spoilers for season 2 obviously*
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	We Had A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Fitz's reaction to Simmons being taken to Maveth was probably really tragic and sad so naturally I had to write it! Please enjoy, all characters owned by Agents of SHIELD, dialogue taken from S2E22: S.O.S.: Part 2

“You keep rambling on and on and I still don’t know what you mean,” Simmons said, checking the final data points. She was usually so good about being patient with his hypoxia symptoms, but she just wanted to get this  _ done _ . 

“Dinner!” Fitz said, gesturing like that would help her understand.

“Fast approaching, yes, and we’ll eat it, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, no, no, no,” he said quickly, “but, uh, me and you— maybe we could eat somewhere else, you know?” That made her stop. She looked up, his familiar nervous expression staring back down at her. He was trying so hard to be casual, even leaning a hand up against the box. 

“Somewhere… nice,” he finished. If she wasn’t mistaken, it almost sounded like he was talking about a… a date. With him.

A date with Fitz. 

Unwarranted, butterflies swarmed her stomach, a biological process she’d researched and understood, but this was... different. This was real. “Oh,” she said. She took so long to respond, she was surprised to see him still smiling shyly. 

His hand slipped suddenly off the box, breaking the tension. “Good. okay.” He looked down, embarrassed. “Uh, well, you— uh, you should come find me when you’re finished here, and— and I’ll— I’ll start working on options to run by you… for that,” he gestured towards the door, rubbed his hands together, then finally landed them on his hips, a ball of nervous energy. It was adorable. She could barely hold back her smile.  _ Finally _ . 

He walked off, and she waited for him to look back at her, but knew he wouldn't. He was probably off to go freak out in private. That’s what she’d be doing. 

Still grinning, she finished up her work, moving equipment to the other side of the containment box. She rose, noticing someone had left the door to the chamber open, “Ugh, what idiot—”

The rock liquified, slamming against the door and throwing Simmons to the floor. She screamed as the slimy, black liquid latched onto her, dragging her back to the chamber, and solidifying once more into solid rock. Just like that, her whole world disappeared. 

__________

It had been an hour and Jemma still wasn’t finished up. Fitz had been running different scenarios through his mind, wondering what the right choice for dinner would be. Simmons deserved a nice restaurant with good food, maybe even one where they folded the napkins all fancy. But he didn’t know if they were ready for that. There would be so much pressure if they went somewhere nice. Maybe they should just stick to simple Olive Garden or something.

No, no, he’d promised Jemma somewhere nice. 

He couldn’t believe he’d actually done it. Asked Jemma out on a date! Mack and Hunter would be so proud if they knew, but he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. This would be something for just him and Jemma. 

Speaking of, where was Simmons? Checking his watch, he realized the hand had ticked towards close to an hour fifteen and she was still nowhere to be seen. 

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized that maybe she didn’t want this. Maybe she was avoiding him so she could avoid the date, if that’s what they were calling it.  _ No _ ,  _ Simmons wouldn’t do that.  _ Not after she’d basically just told him what he’d told her back when they were stuck at the bottom of the ocean. 

_ Couldn’t hurt to check _ , he thought, leaving his room. 

Arriving at the strange rock’s room, he was surprised to see Simmons’ equipment still everywhere, and the door to the containment box wide open. _ That can’t be safe _ . Careful to give the rock a wide berth, he snapped the door shut. Hands on his hips, he surveyed the remaining equipment. Jemma was so particular about placement and alignment, ever the perfectionist, so it was strange to see paperwork and pens resting at strange angles. Simmons wouldn’t be so careless. 

Scratching his head, he wondered where the scientist had run off to. Maybe she’d discovered something about the strange rock and was running tests in the lab. They did have a tendency to get carried away by science. But wouldn’t she have taken her equipment with her? 

Perhaps she wanted to freshen up before seeing him again.  _ That must be it _ . He set off back towards her room, butterflies rising in his stomach at the reminder they were going on a date. He never minded how she looked, though, even when she was wrists deep into a cadaver and he was hiding on the other side of the room. Never could understand her fascination with the human body. 

He knocked on her door, but there was no response. Letting himself in, “Simmons!” he called, “Did you forget about dinner?” Her room was empty, the sheets on her bed perfectly folded. Nothing was out of place. That ruled out the running away option he hadn’t wanted to consider. Though if Simmons was planning on running away, she’d already have a bag packed and ready to go…Getting down on his knees, he pulled up the bed skirt, confirming they knew too much about each other. A black backpack was there, untouched and a little dusty. 

The bathroom then. He rose, turning to see that the lights weren’t on and the door was open. “Simmons?” he asked, flicking on the light to double check. A quick peek around the door showed no sign of her. 

Something strange was going on. 

He had to check the lab. A different kind of butterflies took flight in his stomach, these ones more worried and confused. Not that Fitz wasn’t always worried and confused. Especially when it came to Simmons. 

Making his way to the lab at a quicker pace, his mind ran through all the different places she could be. It was doubtful she’d just taken off and left, and she’d seemed just as eager for their dinner as he was. Perhaps Coulson had sent her off on a mission? Or was asking for help with his hand? Skye— Daisy could’ve roped her into some girly fun. Maybe Daisy was helping her get ready. Girls did that, right? 

Practically jogging when he reached the lab, there was no sign of Jemma, or around it. Daisy came down the hall just then, “What’s up, Fitz?” 

“Nothing, just can’t find Simmons,” he said, spinning to go to Coulson’s office. 

Daisy laughed, “Don’t you guys like, share the same mind? How can you not know where Simmons is?” He glanced back at her, unable to keep the worry from his face. Daisy’s grin disappeared. “I’ll go look around,” she said, “Coulson might know something, too.” 

Fitz took off. If Daisy didn’t know either… 

He was running now, concern for Jemma superseding his embarrassment over the way he ran. Agents gave him weird looks, but he ignored them. Coulson must know something, and if he didn’t, they could at least check the security feed. 

He skidded to a halt outside his office, throwing open the door. Coulson started, “Bit busy, Fi—” 

“Have you seen Jemma?” Fitz interrupted. 

Coulson, adoptive father that he was, immediately grew worried, “I asked her to take some notes on the rock thing an hour or two ago, but since then, no.”

Desperate now, Fitz grabbed Coulson’s tablet and brought up the video monitors of the base, eyes sweeping every feed. There was no sign of her, not even in the places no one would think to look. Daisy returned, breathing heavily, “I couldn’t find her… Fitz, what’s going on?” 

His hands started shaking again, like they did when she’d disappeared the first time. At least then he knew she was safe, even if no one would tell him where she was. 

Coulson spoke, “Bring up the feed from when you last saw her.” A few quick taps and the tapes were rolled back to an hour ago. There they were, Fitz leaning up against the containment box, Jemma looking at him like… like she loved him. “What were you guys talking about?” Coulson asked, glancing at Fitz’ reddening cheeks. Thank goodness the audio feed wasn’t directly linked to the video or Daisy’d be taking the mickey out of him. He shook his head, watching himself walk away on the monitor.

Like she said she would, Simmons finished up her work. He noticed at the same time she did that the latch on the door wasn’t shut. And then it happened. 

The rock liquified, toppling Simmons to the floor and then swallowing her up like it was nothing. Just like that, she was gone. 

Fitz looped back the feed, watching it happen again, “She can't have just…” Daisy and Coulson’s shock mirrored his own. Despite his disbelief, it happened again, and again. The rock took Simmons and she was gone and Fitz didn’t know what to do and—

He dropped the tablet onto the desk and took off for the containment room. “Fitz!” Daisy shouted, following him. He had to save Jemma, he had to find a way into that rock. Hell, he’d even be swallowed up by the thing himself just to save her. 

Panic propelled him down the corridor, agents jumping out of the way. Even Mack didn’t stop him. He slammed open the door to the room, charging toward the box. Breathing heavily, his fingers fumbled on the latch, but he didn’t let it stop him. He had to get to Jemma.

“Fitz!” Coulson ordered, “Stand down!” A trail of his friends followed him in, but he didn’t listen. He punched the rock in anger, hoping it would be enough. All too soon, Mack grabbed him, but Fitz put up a fight. 

“No! I have to get to Jemma!” he was shouting, desperate tears already threatening to spill. He couldn’t just… he couldn’t just leave Jemma like that. There had to be a way. Mack pulled him back, Daisy slamming the containment door shut just as the rock liquified once more.

This time he couldn’t hold back the tears, as he realized that if Jemma were just stuck in the rock, he’d see her body, likely dead, laying in the liquid. But she wasn’t there. She was gone. 

“JEMMA!” he shouted again, tears taking over completely. Mack didn’t let go, holding him tighter. Sobs racked his body. It was too soon. They’d just started to be friends again, find that easy dynamic that they never imagined they’d lose. Everyone watched him, the same pity mirrored on their faces, even May’s. 

Mack slowly let go, letting Fitz find the floor on his own. He breathed heavily, unable to believe that she was just gone. Daisy came over resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Everyone slowly made their exit, too confused to know what to do next. 

Eventually his breathing slowed and he could think somewhat logically. Coulson, May and Daisy were the only ones left, but their pity had morphed into a familiar determination. 

“We’ll get her back,” May said. Fitz nodded, trusting May’s word more than anyone else’s. 

He could tell Coulson was already running ideas through his mind, just as Fitz would be if he had his second brain here to help him. Poor Jemma… 

“What were you guys talking about, before you left?” Coulson asked, ever the detective. 

“Oh. Nothing… just um—” he looked back toward the rock, “We had a date,” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! FitzSimmons have taken over my life, someone please tell me season 4 won't wreck me cuz I'm just starting it and I am NERVOUS


End file.
